The girl who fell in love with a theif
by phoenixphantasy
Summary: There are two new students at Xavier's Institute. One of them is kinda crazy and the other one steals. Can they save the world before a secret lab working for the Government destroys it? GambitOC
1. beginnings

**The girl who fell in love with a thief.**

Author's note: this is my first X-men Fanfic! Yea! Please review! I love all criticism! I'll try and update regularly! Hope you like it!

Chapter 1: Replica

In a mansion not so far away in Westchester, New York, there was an African-American woman with short white hair going though some papers, when there was several knocks on the door. Startled, the woman, called up from where she was sitting, for the persons to come in.

A teenage girl walked though the door and into the room, with a book-bag slung over her shoulders. Behind her the door opened and four other teenagers walked in, book-bags and backpacks in hand. They came in and sat down on chairs and sofas that surrounded the desk where the woman was. The woman was temporarily confused but then remembered that she had to teach a class.

_My, how time flies. I still need to get these files ready for the new student and I still haven't replied to the president about the press conference on Wednesday._

"Storm?" the Girl that had walked though the wall asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh yeah…yeah I'm fine," the woman called storm answered, "I've just been busy with new students and political stuff." She said with a smile.

"Ooooh, we get a new student!" the girl exclaimed

A Chinese-American girl spoke up, "Oh, pipe down, Kitty, it's not as if we haven't had new students since..."

"Well, I like new students Jubilee; they're fun!" Kitty said trying to move the subject of 2 months ago.

"Kitty. Jubilee. Quiet down now. I think I'm going to have to cancel today's lesson- but that doesn't mean that you guys are of the hook, just yet." The class groaned for they knew what Storm was going to say next. "The five of you are going to have a two hour danger room session today with Logan, so you better go suit up."

"Why do we have to spend two hours? This class is one!" a boy with blonde hair asked. "Besides, Kitty and I don't need anymore training; we are on the team!"

"Yeah? And what about meh, Bobby? Aren't Ah on the team too?" a girl with white bangs accused the blonde boy.

"Well, I don't know, Rogue, I mean you don't really have powers anymore, so, technically, you could be off the team" Bobby said with a slight frown.

"O.K.! Everyone just calm down, now! No one is off the team right now, so yes, Rogue would train with the rest of you, and you are spending two hours training, because I am now the person in charge here and I believe that you need more training. Now, if there are anymore whines or complains from anybody, I'll add a four page history essay that would be due tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

Kitty looked like she was about jump though the walls and try and escape but, sat firmly on the wood chair; Bobby was too busy thinking about how Rogue was still on the team; Rogue looked like she was ready to kill Bobby in training, (or if she had a chance she would probably kill sooner); and Jubilee just looked horrified at the idea of doing a four page essay in history. In the furthest sofa, sat a quiet looking boy, who, by the looks of it, hadn't paid any attention to what was being said. He was writing on a piece of paper, and kept erasing it. No one noticed him until Storm finally had enough and told every one to leave her office. The boy didn't move. He just sat there until Storm saw that he hadn't left.

"Jimmy? Aren't you going to go train?" Storm cautiously asked. She hadn't known him long, and didn't exactly know anything about him.

"I was…kinda hoping I could…um… talk… with you?" he was very shy and spoke so low that Storm had a hard time hearing him.

"Sure, what is it?

"Well, I thought you might want to know if there was a class five mutant, around here…"

"You mean in the school?" Storm was shocked; she didn't know of any other mutant other than Jean that was a class five mutant.

"No. when I was in the facilities, I overheard them talking about a mutant that could have any power she wanted. They said that they couldn't find her because she moved around a lot. But they said that it was possible that she was heading towards New Orleans."

New Orleans

"Hey! You come back here now! Thief!" a heavyset man was calling out to a guy that looked to be in his early twenties, who was running into an ally. He had what looked to be like a very large piece of ham under his arm, and a very long pole in his other arm. He had on a long tan coat that flew behind him as he ran. He then took out two playing cards-both sevens- and he threw them behind him. When they landed on the ground they exploded, leaving the man unconscious.

"Sorry 'mon!" The thief called. He ran in between streets and alleys until he felt certain that no one followed him. He went into a dark, dead-end alley and sat down. He took out the ham and started eating. He was surprised when a voice broke the silence.

"Ya' know, it's not very nice ta steal. And it's not nice ta leave the owner unconscious either." You should at least pay up." A girl around twenty was walking slowly toward the thief. She was kinda pretty with long hair that went to about her waist. She was dressed in a most peculiar way. She had ripped pants, and a tank top that showed her mid-drift. But it wasn't the pants or the shirt that caught the thief's attention, it was the fact that she elbow-length navy blue gloves.

"And who might the Cheri be, that would come visit Gambit?"

"Gambit, is it? Well,_ Gambit,_ wanna tell my why you're stealing?"

"Gambit don't steal, Cheri, just borrow. Who is the Cheri that Gambit is talking to?"

"You call stealing 'borrowing'? We'll see about that. Now why don't you go back and return the ham to nice man?"

Gambit stood up. He looked slightly amused. "Why not answer Gambit's question, Cheri? Then Gambit'll do what the Cheri wants."

"How about no? Return the ham and you won't get hurt."

"Gambit doesn't have any more time to play wit the Cheri" he took out a card-a queen- and threw the card up in the air. The girl just looked at it and caught it in between two fingers. She looked at Gambit and threw it back at him.

"You shouldn't play with explosives either."

Gambit looked dumbstruck. Never before had anybody caught his cards without exploding.

"Gambit sees that the Cheri has talents."

"Oh, you have no idea"


	2. Starting out

Thanx for the reviews! I enjoy all criticism! I know that they are short, but i've been quite busy with school. I will try and update as soon as i can! Here is the next chapter.

"We have to suit up." Storm said walking into the game room where Bobby and Kitty were playing Foosball in the corner; Rogue, obviously still furious with Bobby, was chatting with Jubilee on the couch on the other side of the room, giving looks that could kill towards the playing couple.

Rogue looked up from her conversation to Storm and asked, "Why? Where are we going?"

"_We_, doesn't include you now, sorry, Rogue, but you can't defend yourself if anything should happen." Storm gave a sympathetic look, but Rogue wasn't going to give up the fight that easily.

"Ah can fly the jet you know. Ah don't have to fight. Please?" Rogue was pleading now.

Storm sighed and said, "Fine. But no fighting."

"Alright"

"What?! She's going?" Bobby finally broke out of the game and caught on to the conversation.

"Do you really hate meh that much?" Rogue looked deeply hurt.

"No! I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"Yeah? Bullshit." She turned to Storm, "When do we leave?"


	3. Findings

here's chp 3! Please r&r!

"So, where'd be the Cheri from?" Gambit asked twirling a card in his hands.

"Alberta. I'm guessing you ain't gonna return that hams now, are ya?"

"Naw. Gambit's hungry." Biting off a piece, he sat down promptly. He looked at the ham, and then to the girl, who was now leaning against the wall of the ally. "Cheri hungry too?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but I ain't gonna steal ta get food. I'll manage somehow. Plus you need ta pay that guy back there for the ham."

"Gambit don't 'ave no money."

"Where ya live?"

"nowhere 'n' everywhere. You?

"Same. I just took a small job as a waitress, but I'm gonna quit that job yesterday. Just have couple dollars on me." She looked over to where the street was.

"Say, Gambit wants to know, what power does the Cheri 'ave?"

"Different ones."

Suddenly there was a loud noise overhead, and both of them turned to see what it was. They looked just in time to see a large jet land on one of the buildings, and turn invisible.

"Well, that's some' in' you don't see ev'ry day."

They saw five people get out of plane- but it looked like they came out of thin air-; a tall dark woman with short whit hair. She was arguing with a teenage girl with white bangs, who had gloves on just like her. Behind them, there was a blonde boy who was talking to a shy-looking girl; and behind them was a Chinese- looking girl who just seemed bored with the idea of being there. Finally, the woman and the girl with white bangs stopped arguing and the girl went back into the jet. They started walking down the fire ladder. All Gambit and the girl did was stare while this whole thing happened. Never in their lives had they had an invisible jet appear and have people walk out like it was routinely.

When they came down, they noticed the two people, and the woman started to introduce themselves.

"Hello. My name is Storm, and this is Bobby," she pointed to the blonde, "Kitty," she motioned towards the shy looking girl, "and Jubilee on the end." The girl barley even looked up at the mention of her name. "We come from Xavier's School for the Gifted. We were looking for you, Kara." She spoke to the girl.


	4. persuasion

Next Chapter! Also, there is some cussing in this chapter, so I'm sorry if it offends anybody.

"We were looking for you, Kara." She spoke to the girl.

The girl Storm referred to as 'Kara' gave her a deadly look, and spat out, "How the Hell do you know my name?"

Storm looked shocked. She didn't expect this to be too hard. "I don't want to cause any trouble now, Kara. We just want to talk."

"Yeah, well, any stranger that knows my name doesn't want to 'just talk'. They always want to drag me off to some lab and do those experiments on me." She was looking scared at the thought.

"We're not with any lab of some sort, Kara; in fact we want to protect you from them. I am the headmistress of a fine school, and I was hoping if you would like to accept my invitation. You would have a place to sleep and food on a plate."

Kara moved from one side of the ally to the other, staring them down. "School? What school would take in freaks? You're kidding me. This is just another of your people's stupid plots to get me to go voluntarily. I won't go." She was getting hysteric

"Kara,-"

"Stop calling me that! You don't know me!" the girl looked helpless and close to tears now. Everybody was shifting uneasily as they saw her break down. Storm took a step closer and put a hand on her shoulder. The girl was now crying, barely understandable, between sobs. "Please don't make me go. I really don't want to be a lab rat anymore."

"Shhh. Everything's all right. We won't take you to a lab, I promise you. Like I said before, we want to protect you from them. Please, just let us bring you to our school, where you'll be safe."

Kara just nodded and cried into Storm's shoulder. It was then, when Gambit spoke up.

"Gambit is worried about the Cherie. May Gambit go to this school too?"

"Who are you?" Bobby spoke up.

"Bobby, will you please show Remy to the plane. He is the other student we needed to pick up."

Bobby looked surprised but said nothing. He motioned for him to follow. Kitty, walked with him, while Jubilee stayed behind with Strom.

"Can she walk?" she asked Strom.

"I don't know…Kara?"

Kara looked up, her eyes wet and red, and nodded. They all got up and followed the others up into the jet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two men walked down the streets of New Orleans. They wore black and had sunglasses on, despite the sunny weather. They both had headpieces.

"Did you see where she went?" one of the men asked the other.

"No. I think she's hiding from us, with her powers."

"Idiot. She's weak. She can't use her powers right now."

"Well that stuff we gave her is probably wearing out by now." The man checked his watch.

"Still, she can't use much of it. Find her get her back to the lab. You two," He pointed to two men dressed similar, "Go down that street, see if anybody saw her. You three," He pointed to three others, "Check that ally. She's bound to be here somewhere. I want her found now! Move! Move!"


	5. Logan's finding

Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Been busy with a lot of things. I hope I'll now have time to update more. Also, this chapter will have a spin-off with another story I have been writing, so I'll try and post that one up too. Review please! And now for the story!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm, Kara, and the rest of the team had arrived at the mansion, and had Kara go to the infirmary where she laid on the bed. Within seconds she was asleep. Storm and Logan were looking over the scans, and blood tests that they had made to see if she had anything in her blood-stream. And she did. Storm was not too happy about the outcome.

"Those Bastards!" she was talking to Logan. "Who the hell do they think they are? They injected her with all kinds of shit to see how well her immune system works, leaving her in a traumatic state. No wonder she freaked out when we tried to bring her here. They left her paranoid of everything, -not that I would blame her."

Logan was looking at the scans, not really knowing what he was looking at; though he did see a faint outline of some metal on her bones. Storm jut kept up a stream of profanities, saying how inhuman the tests were.

"I have a feeling this is Stryker's doing," Logan said quietly.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The structure of the metal on her bones, they're the same as mine. I saw the tests a long time ago when Jean scanned me. They looked exactly the same."

Strom looked at Logan surprisingly. One, she never thought he would be able to talk about Jean again since the Alcatraz incident, and two, she never knew that he knew this knowledge.

Seeing the disbelief in Storm's eyes Logan said, "Hey, you never give me enough credit. I do pay attention sometimes." He looked back at the scans. "The thing is, though, that even though this was Stryker's doing, someone else is injecting her with shit. Stryker never did any of that crap, and since he's dead, he can't have done it anyway. These injections are fresh."

"Yeah…I wonder what the extent of her powers are, allowing her to resist most of these shots. The normal human or mutant wouldn't be able to withstand half of these."

Logan looked at her and asked, "What exactly are her powers?"

"Well, from what I gathered, is that, as long as she is in range of another mutant, she can replicate their power, and keep it for future use. I also think, she can double or triple the magnitude of the power, too."

"Damn. What is she level four?"

"Actually, she's a level five. She's the only other level five that I've heard of. That's why it was important that she went with us. Imagine what would have happened if Magneto gotten her?"

"Well good thing, Magneto doesn't have powers anymore."

"He's evil enough to get her on his side, and train her to destroy all humans, possibly the world."

Storm walked around Logan and picked up a plain manila folder. "She had this with her. It looks like some sort of profiles of other mutants." Logan opened the folder and was going through the papers. With each one his face grew paler. He closed the folder rather forcefully and walked to the bed where Kara was. Storm followed curious at his behavior. She was taken by surprise when he shook Kara awake. She was startled at the rude awakening, and got even more frightened by Logan's questions.

"Where the hell did you get these?" He was visibly trying not to punch something.

"I s-s-tole i-it. F-f-rom the l-lab." Kara was shaking.

"Have you ever seen these people?" Logan was motioning to the folder.

"N-no! I never even looked at it! I'm s-sorry!" She was crying now, and Storm was at her side in an instant. "Sssh. What the hell are you thinking Logan?"

Logan just walked out of the infirmary, leaving the folder on the floor.

She gave Kara something to help her sleep, apologizing for Logan's behavior. When Kara was out of it, Storm picked up the folder. In it were 7 papers of different mutants. It had everything about the persons; where they lived, how old they are, their name, and more. Storm looked through all of them, wondering what had made Logan tick, when her eyes fell on the last profile. It was by far the shortest one there, with only a name, hometown, gender and what their power was. It was a young man of only 19, from Alberta Canada, and the powers were very familiar. Super-healing and Super human strength. But the name was nothing familiar to her. Yet it was this one that Logan had sparked at. The name was James Howlett.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you don't know who James Howlett is, then read the comics, or go to Wikipedia.


	6. Author's note

Author's note:

Hey, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating…in ages! But I had this whole idea in my head for this story, but unfortunately, another idea took over. This other story was a lot more appealing and I actually know where it's going. With this one, I had started out with pieces of string, and tried to tie it up, but failed….miserably… So sorry. Maybe in the future, I'll pick it up again, but my main focus is on another story, that I hope will come out soon. It's called "Learning to Fly" and _I_ think it's really good. Lol

So I'm sorry that I didn't post this up sooner, but I just didn't know what I was going to do with the story. Again, many apologies.

-PP


End file.
